Vega Arcturus
Biographical Info Name: Vega Arcturus Age: 41 Birthdate: 3/2 Created: 3/2/11 Gender: Female Species: Squirrel Alignment: Evil? Height: 4'2 Weight: 67 lbs Birthplace: Alpha, United Federation Current Residence: Alpha, United Federation Relatives: Almond (Son?), Spica Arcturus (Sister) Affiliations: Dreams (Founder) Occupation: Multidisciplinary Scientist, Founder of Dreams, Politician Appearance Vega is a blonde squirrel with pink eyes. She has quite a bit of curvature on her body and has a tendency to wear pink and white- with a preference to bright pink. She wears glasses with thick frames. Her hair is kept fairly long- almost down to her tail, but it's tied up when need be. After being restored by Lyndis, her face and body are considered natural... er... supernatural? Personality Vega is extremely bright even among the bright minds of Alpha. She's quite proud of her intelligence and good looks. She isn't very socially adept, but can hold a facade that allows the people of Alpha to love her. She's introverted and easily burned out by socializing, but Bea can often serve as a "face" for Dreams- and herself. Vega also has a high drive for physical intimacy and... isn't very good at keeping security on her computers, causing some... unfortunate leaks. Personality Type: INTJ History Vega was born into a poorer family in Alpha. Despite any difficulties in her way, she was able to succeed through school- at least from an educational standpoint. She was often in classes with people much older than her and she was often picked on by the other children- including a certain Tom and Magenta. However, they appeared to have disappeared just around the same time as her graduation. Vega got an internship at the Ender Institute, and was taught in many fields such as genetics, physics, and robotics. However, after a little scuffle on ethics with Steven Ender, Vega went on to found Dreams at about sixteen. Around this time, a number of her old classmates seemed to have disappeared. Vega didn't put much of a fuss about it, but didn't seem exactly happy about it. Nobody suspected a thing. Vega was happy about that. As the years went on, Vega began increasing the size of her corporation and pretty much gaining the hearts of the people by the thousands- with a little help from an android built to be her companion and the future of Dreams. While Bea rose her way to fame, Dreams's tech and even fashion began to spread around Alpha. Upon gaining extreme approval of the people, she began to dabble in politics. People were amazed when her opponents began to drop out of the race in favor of Vega. At least- that's what they thought. Vega was secretly eliminating her opponents and replacing them with lifelike androids in attempt to grab for power. After some monster sightings in Megalopolis, she began to start her own tests- to create creatures such as this as a means of security. Megalopolis was on its last legs when Vega began the tests and it soon crumbled, becoming a ghost town under the hands of the mayor at the time- getting the blame pinned on his failures. However, these tests soon led to investigations by Bianca- a cop from Station Square. She infiltrated Dreams and managed to find some data on a hidden computer- secret plans, old blueprints, and a few more... scandalous things, which Bianca saved to a flash drive as evidence. Vega tried to use drastic measures to stop the flash drive from getting into anyone else's hands and destroy it, but to no avail. Upon realizing a party was soon to go after her, she began to up the security around Dreams and told all employees that if they were not willing to stand and fight, they should go home early. The group, despite all odds, pulled through and defeated Vega. Vega ended up replacing Hector's foot with cybernetics, as he had lost it while fighting Bea. Vega was sent into OmegaCorps's custody and had to work with them for a while- including being sent to Jericho, a forsaken island run by a mad scientist. However, Vega was soon set free, and she promptly returns to her work at Dreams- Bea having taken charge while she was away. Vega seems to at least present herself more ethically now, though nobody knows if it's a front. She may not be going out of her way to go after the people who got her into trouble, but she does make a few passive-aggressive comments toward them if she runs into them. There's a strained relationship between them, at best. During this time, Vega gained interest in both Twix and Mars, so she decided to make a fusion between the two after "borrowing" some DNA samples. This fusion is named Almond- although she had other intentions for the clone, she grew close to the little guy and practically adopted him. Abilities Vega has a cybernetic hand that she can heat up to temperatures up to and potentially exceeding 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit (538 Celsius). It's roughly based off the design on Midnight's cybernetics. Skills Vega is extremely intelligent and is educated in many fields. She's also a decent runner- even if she is wearing heels- which she typically does wear. She's a decent actress, but is prone to burnout. Equipment Vega tends to not carry a lot on her person- after all, she has a whole corporation to keep her things in. She often has her phone, a few tools, and a mirror and extra makeup on her person. Just like many residents of Alpha, she is in possession of a holoscreen- a portable computer that can be pulled up and interacted with at a moment's notice. Weaknesses Vega isn't very much of a powerhouse on her own- if caught alone or off-guard, she's pretty vulnerable. She has no powers and relies on her own tech and the loyalty of others. If one can turn the tides against her, she is also left pretty prone. Then, there's also the option of just smacking her glasses off her face. Simple, yet effective. Category:Rabbid's Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Females Category:Characters